


Under the Banner of the Mouse

by iwasdraggedintothis



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Gryffindor Lucy who talks to trees and keeps everyone grounded, Dumbledore doesn't know what to do with the Pevensies, Gen, I also wrote this instead of my final papers, I wrote this instead of studying, Sort of a fix-it?, and by extension the rest of her family, idk - Freeform, more like a giant summary?, not a full-on fic, proud Hufflepuff Peter who kicks his enemy's ass before healing it, reluctant Slytherin Susan who uses gentle words to win wars, strategic Ravenclaw Edmund who weaves protective spells like nobody's business, the Golden Trio looks up to Susan, the Pevensies are muggleborns, the Pevensies may be a little overpowered, title doesn't make sense until Harry's fifth year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasdraggedintothis/pseuds/iwasdraggedintothis
Summary: The Pevensie children aren't born during the Muggle WWII, but rather just before the Second War with Voldemort.  Their mother is a Muggleborn witch, which opens up a whole new world to them.





	1. The Pevensies and the Lion of Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first posting on AO3! This isn't a full-fledged fic, but rather summary of what would happen should I write these out in full. Don't expect a work of art here! If someone wants to write this, feel free to, and let me know - I'd love to read it and advertise it (not that I have any followers lol). There's a small chance I'd actually write this out, but I'm not too sure I'll have the time in the near future (the near future being the next five years *cries forever*).
> 
> At any rate, enjoy!

Helen Pevensie is a Muggleborn witch, estranged from her overly-pious Anglican family. She’s disowned and swears off religion, and grows the rest of the way up as a ward of Hogwarts. When she graduates, she leaves the wizarding world because of the dangers of the war, and marries an army man. She has four children, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy.

When Peter’s eleven, he gets his Hogwarts letter. Helen reveals her magic to her children, and Peter enters Hogwarts as a happy and hardworking Hufflepuff (he’s in the Weasley twins’ year). Susan traces incidents which can be attributed to her own accidental magic, Lucy starts doing super basic wandless magic, and Edmund is frustrated when he can do neither. The next year, Susan receives her letter and enters as a reluctant Slytherin. She doesn’t understand, but the Hat whispers to her that she will make her House great once more.

In the summer of ‘91, the Pevensie parents take a summer vacation and send the kids to stay with their grandpa Diggory and grandma Polly. Edmund, anxious to prove that he has magic, discovers a magical world inside a wardrobe. He meets Mr. Tumnus on his first entrance, and the White Witch on his second, when he is promised the Witch’s magical knowledge in exchange for bring his siblings to meet her. Upon hearing of Aslan, he goes to the Witch emptyhanded while his siblings go to the lion’s camp. The Witch, in fury, blasts him with her magic, but the stubborn, desperate boy clings onto it as his own. The other siblings receive gifts from Father Christmas (as in the regular books, except the older two can fit their wands into their weapons as a power channel). Most of the rest of things go on as usual, except the leaders of the war are magical, and eleven-year-olds know a basic fire spell.

The Golden Age descends over Narnia, and the kings and queens train to take care of their people. They hone their political and military skills, as well as their magical ones. Edmund and Lucy craft their own Narnian wands, and the four of them together develop their own style of magic using Peter and Susan’s recollections from school, as well as the numerous books on Narnian magic. The four become well-respected mage-monarchs who defend their kingdom and nurture it with their magical and non-magical abilities.

Peter, the High King, focuses on magic which can be used in battle, as he is Narnia’s first line of defense. Anything flashy, attention-grabbing, and widespread is his choice – if it will take the enemy’s focus off his soldiers and onto himself, then it’s what he wants. No one would guess that the Magnificent King is also a master of medicine and healing, and cares for his soldiers and prisoners alike.

Susan takes the opposite route and formulates a subtle magic, one that’s almost unnoticeable. It’s charms, it’s in the food, it’s in the mind – she’s the one who entertains the diplomats and coaxes every bit of information from them. She seems so lovely and amiable that she is called Gentle, and while Susan embraces the title of Gentle as an honor, she knows that Gentle does not mean she is harmless.

Edmund develops a magic similar to Susan’s, except he focuses on the distant rather than what’s in front of him. He’s an information-gatherer like Susan, but the power which he stole from the Witch, that far-reaching, Narnia-spanning power, he twists it to his advantage, cloaking Narnia with protective and informative wards. Anything that happens within Narnia’s borders will become his knowledge, and his knowledge and ability to mediate problems because of it earns him the title of Just.

And then there’s Lucy, the Valiant lioness who would fight without hesitation and yet do no harm to her enemies. She is about as subtle as Peter, and spends her energy on a beautiful, constructive magic which she weaves into amulets and talismans. She calls on nature and the power of the land on which Aslan walked, and she is prone to bouts of Sight.

Narnia is built anew with magic and faith, and everything flourishes. The monarchs grow up with their kingdom, and soon Lucy is twenty-three, Edmund is twenty-four, Susan is twenty-six, and Peter is twenty-seven. Their people dub it a Golden Age, such is the prosperity. Then they chase the stag, and everything changes.


	2. The Pevensies and the Start of Harry Potter's Trouble Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back in the United Kingdom and another school year has started. There are no new Pevensies this year, but there's someone else - the legendary Boy-Who-Lived himself.

Suddenly, the Pevensies are back in England, 15 years older and completely disoriented. No longer do nations kneel before them out of pure respect; they are now school-children again. Edmund and Lucy are wandless and devastated, but all four carry their own power within themselves.

It is the year that Harry Potter enters Hogwarts, and Peter and Susan do their best not to be swept up by hijinks. Peter’s taking Ancient Runes and Magical Creatures, and he joins the Quidditch team as a beater since he needs some physical outlet for his frustration of being a child again. Susan fashions herself a bow and arrows and practices every day. When a troll breaches Hogwarts, Susan, on her way back to her dormitory, passes the girl’s bathroom and hears a child crying. The young Gryffindor (can she really call her young if she’s physically only a year older?) is wary, but Susan coaxes her out, only to be faced with a troll. She summons her bow and arrows, and shoots the beast in the eyes, killing it and saving Hermione just as her friends Ron and Harry arrive. They all are stunned that a Slytherin helped them, and Susan’s skills are passed off as accidental magic in a time of stress.

After this, Hermione takes advantage of Susan’s year on her to ask her all the questions. Throughout Harry’s escapades, Susan (and by proxy, Peter) remain in close contact with them. When Harry is nearly thrown off his broom, Peter is preparing to summon an Eagle to catch him, and Susan is speaking to the Earth to soften his fall. The Trio comes to Susan for advice about Norbert, and though she is exasperated, she tells them all she knows about (Narnian) dragons nonetheless. Finally, when the Golden Trio decides to go after whoever is going after the Stone, Susan and Peter, who are getting bad feelings, and have received several letters from Lucy relating her own, go with them (“We’re older, we’ve got more spells under our belts, etc.”). The Magnificent King and Gentle Queen cut through the obstacles without any issues. Peter runs the chessboard with Ron, and all five get through unscathed. When faced with the potions, Susan decides to accompany Hermione and Ron to fetch help, since while she is a certified warrior, her specialty lies in a more subtle combat. Peter then accompanies Harry, using Narnian magic to bypass Snape’s flames.

Susan has some very choice words with the first sentient creature she meets, and Ron and Hermione can only stand back and watch as the Gentle Queen impresses the urgency of the situation upon Peeves himself. After the poltergeist has been convinced and goes to alert the faculty, they continue to Snape’s office, since it’s what the Slytherin girl knows best. Once again, Hermione and Ron are stunned as Susan convinces Snape to take her seriously.

Meanwhile, facing down Voldemort is nothing like facing down the White Witch or Tash, embodiments of evil. Peter doesn’t need Lucy to be able tell that this man is dangerous, but certainly not to be feared. Thus, Peter is unsure how to progress, and so cautiously plays young. Things spiral a bit out of control, but once Harry has passed out from the pain associated with touching Quirrelmort, Peter takes over, driving him back with a powerful Narnian spell. Weakened by Harry and faced with the unknown power, Voldemort abandons Quirrel and takes a strategic retreat. Dumbledore arrives on scene to find Peter tending to Harry with what appears to be all his third-year knowledge. Peter tells a mostly true version of the story while mentally thanking Susan and Edmund for making him passable at Occlumency. His story satisfies Dumbledore, and the year concludes.


	3. The Pevensies and the Prince of Telmar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pevensies are called back to Narnia by Queen Susan's magical horn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short because not much changes. Enjoy!

In the summer of ’92, the Pevensie children are summoned by the Horn to aid thirteen-year-old Caspian, prince of Telmar. Things generally proceed as in the book, except the Pevensies are back at full strength, equipped with wands, weapons, and everything. They rescue Trumpkin, try to find their way back to Aslan’s How, and everything. Peter and Susan, having spent a full school year away and filled with teenage hormones, are a bit independent-minded and are willing to rely on themselves over their seer/priestess sister. All Edmund can do is shake his head and tell Lucy not worry, that they’ll come round.

When they reach the How, they hear the dwarf Nikabrik, a hag, and a werewolf trying to convince Caspian to summon the Witch to defeat Miraz, and the Pevensies aren’t having any of that. Then, loyal, protective Peter, unwilling to spill more blood than necessary, does the thing and ends up challenging a grown man to a duel as a fourteen-year-old. He wins when Miraz trips and is assassinated, and a battle ensues. Narnia witnesses once more the power of the Golden Age, of the four powerful monarchs who, guided by the Lion Himself, make things right and put Caspian on the throne. Aslan then tells Peter and Susan that they will no longer return to Narnia, as they’ve grown too old and must learn to live on Earth. The Pevensies return home, the younger two with their beloved wands.


	4. The Pevensies and the Rather Petrifying Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund's the new Pevensie in Hogwarts this year, and what an exciting year it's promising to be, with writing on walls, Chambers of Secrets, and petrifications. Naturally, the Pevensies get swept up into it as well.

The news that Peter and Susan aren’t going back to Narnia really puts a damper on things for the rest of the summer. Earth is nice, and it’s got the Wizarding World, but it has so many issues and they have no power to fix it yet. Edmund gets his Hogwarts letter, though, and that brightens things up. When the time comes for him to get his wand, Susan does her illusion thing and substitute’s Edmund’s wand for the wand most similar to it in the shop. When he waves it, his bond with it is already so strong, it causes a powerful, wonderful reaction by making the entire shop burst with a cold, beautiful energy and a fiery roar. “Don’t you see?” his mother tells him, not knowing that the little boy who was so insecure about having no magic grew up nearly fifteen years ago, “You’ve always had magic; it just wanted to keep itself hidden so it could have such a big impact at the right time.”

Ed’s a hatstall, as it tells him he could do quite well in any house. Edmund thinks strategically, and decides to go to Ravenclaw since there’s no way Lucy, called Valiant, could be anything but Gryffindor (she’d be a fine Hufflepuff as well, but Gryffindor’s mascot is a lion, and she’d find a way to convince the Hat). Students almost immediately start grilling the Pevensies about last year’s adventures, but this all seems like an eternity ago because the they spent their summer saving their kingdom again, and Quirrelmort is but a distant memory. Harry Potter turns up late, and the Trio approach Susan with questions about what happened to them on 9 ¾.

The Pevensies are dreadfully underwhelmed by Lockhart, but they keep their heads down and bear with it. Susan’s taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and is having a ball. Edmund notices that his housemate, Luna Lovegood, is being picked on and takes her under his wing. Filch’s cat is mysteriously petrified, and the Chamber of Secrets is revealed. The Pevensies immediately take action, with Peter researching age-appropriate defensive spells, Susan getting every bit of information out of anyone she can, and Edmund working his own protective magic, trying to get a sense of what’s going on. The Trio approach Susan as their in to Slytherin, and she humors them, telling them what she can. She does manage to convince them that the Heir of Slytherin is not Draco Malfoy because honestly, he’s a twelve-year-old brat, not a potential murder.

The rogue bludger in the Gryffindor-Slytherin match puts the Pevensies on edge. Peter yells at the beaters to do their jobs even though they can’t hear them, Susan wrings her hands and has her wand at the ready, and Edmund tries to weave protective spells but the stupid ball is too fast for him to catch. Harry recovers, and the dueling club becomes a thing. The Pevensies all attend, eager to learn about the Wizarding style of fighting. They learn one useful spell before Harry outs himself as a Parselmouth and things get weird. Susan can feel no ill intent in Harry’s mind, and Edmund has a caging glyph under the snake in an instant as Peter stands in front of Justin. The Pevensies reassure Harry and the Trio that they believe him, even as more petrifications of Muggleborns happen. Lucy writes to her siblings and tells them all to wear lion charms for protection.

Harry and Ron turn to the Pevensie siblings when Hermione is petrified. They beg for their help when they decide to go into the Forbidden Forest, and the Pevensies, realizing that the two boys won’t change their minds, agree. It’s Susan who does most of the talking when they come face to face with Aragog. Peter stands protectively, and Edmund weaves his protections. Susan negotiates their safe escape, and they return to the castle, where Harry and Ron decide to go to Moaning Myrtle next. When finally the Chamber takes Ginny Weasley, Ron and Harry once again recruit the Pevensies, who’ve they’ve only ever known to be powerful protectors. They take Lockhart and descend into the Chamber. When Lockhart attempts to obliviate them with Ron’s wand, it backfires, separating them. Peter’s not having any of that and crushes the rocks aside, Narnian style. “No one keeps me from my family,” he says when Harry asks how he did it.

They (Susan) convince the oblivated Lockhart to stay behind and proceed. They see Ginny, and desperately wish Lucy were there. Peter can heal physical wounds, but this is a case of something much deeper, something much more grave, and they can only comfort Ron has he clings to his baby sister. Tom Riddle does the villain thing, taking Harry’s dropped wand and disarming the Pevensies, who haven’t much experience against wizard enemies (not that it matters, since they don’t need wands anyway. But Tom doesn’t know this.). Tom gloats about how powerful he is, and Edmund can’t help but be reminded about the White Witch. He invokes the name of Aslan and though Tom doesn’t know the name, it stops him and turns him dangerous. Harry states his loyalty to Dumbledore, and Fawkes and the Hat come down.

Tom summons the basilisk, and immediately the Pevensies prepare for a fight. Edmund lays a magical knowledge grid so that he doesn’t need to see, and shouts directions to his siblings, who have sealed their eyes shut. Susan summons her bow, invokes the name of Aslan, and blindly shoots toward the sound of snake. Her arrows fly true, and Fawkes does his own part in striking the basilisk’s eyes out. Harry pulls the sword of Gryffindor, while Peter summons the elements themselves to fight the beast. Ron realizes that the snake can smell them with its tongue, and Edmund guides Peter and Harry as best he can. Tom laughs in the background. Peter does the brute force and jams the basilisk’s jaw open with stone, and Harry cuts out its tongue.

“The fangs!” Ron screams as the basilisk thrashes. Peter can shield himself, but Harry can’t, and he’s nicked. As Peter runs to heal Harry, Susan, in desperation, breaks into a powerful Narnian chant, ultimately subduing the snake. Edmund turns his focus to Riddle, when Ron reminds him of the diary. Riddle tries to stop him, but Edmund summons it to his hands with Narnian magic. He calls to Aslan, asking him to banish the evil that is Riddle as he did the White Witch, and the diary is exorcised, destroying Riddle and reviving Ginny. Meanwhile, Fawkes has used his tears to heal Harry. Before either Ron or Harry can ask how, the three siblings call again to Aslan to cleanse the snake and make it a defender of Hogwarts rather than its enemy. As they do, Lucy appears in spirit, adding her power, and the basilisk slithers away peacefully.

They return to the surface, and the Pevensies realize that they have to explain how they fought without wands. Harry and Ron start talking about Peter parting rocks like hair and a giant, glowing glyph which covered the entire Chamber of Secrets and allowed Edmund to know everything and predict movement; they marvel at Susan’s powerful song and how the siblings used this one powerful spell, ‘Aslan’, to fix everything. “All I really did was cut the snake’s tongue out and make it mad,” Harry says.

Ron modestly adds, “All I did was stay with Ginny give them a couple of ideas.”

Peter and Edmund look to Susan, who shrugs. “You wouldn’t believe us if we told you,” she says. Dumbledore politely asks her to try him, and so she does. The rest of the room does find it rather hard to believe, but the Pevensies aren’t offering any other explanations. At the very least, Dobby is freed.


	5. The Younger Pevensies and the Minimally Canon-Divergent Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Susan won't be returning to Narnia, but Edmund and Lucy do, and their obnoxious cousin, Eustace Scrubb, goes with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but it's another short one this week :(

The next summer, Edmund and Lucy are stuck with their awful cousin, Eustace Clarence Scrubb, while Peter stays at some friends’ houses doing summer work and their parents take Susan travelling. There they are sucked into magical painting, which takes the three of them to Narnia, where three years have passed and Caspian is now sixteen. Their adventures pass as expected, except Edmund and Lucy have their magic as aids. Eustace can barely get over being in a magical land, let alone that his cousins are powerful monarchs and magicians.

The adventures on the Lone Isles go quite differently, as Edmund and Lucy are able to use magic to break everyone out and end the slave trade. Dragon Island happens as in the books. When the sea serpent attacks, Lucy and Edmund defend the ship with their powerful magic, and Caspian shows them what little he’s been able to learn – magic doesn’t run in the Telmarine blood. Even Eustace pitches in to help, though not overly successfully. His attitude is changing, however, and he finds himself becoming part of the crew. Deathwater Island happens much the same, with Caspian and Edmund having a row and Aslan appearing to remind them where their allegiance really ought to lie. On the island of the Dufflepuds, Lucy ventures into the house because she’s best at building things up, not doing things like breaking invisibility down, and things happen quite the same, with her nearly saying the beauty spell and everything. The Dark Island also happens much the same, except no spell of Lucy or Edmund’s will pierce the darkness, which quite unsettles everyone. Ramandu’s island happens the same as well.

The proceedings from here are again the same as in the book, and Aslan tells Caspian to send Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, and Reepicheep off. They seek Aslan’s country, and Reepicheep vanishes over the wave into that country. Aslan tells Edmund and Lucy that their time in Narnia has come to an end, and that they must learn to find his country through theirs. When they return to Earth, the two siblings share this knowledge with Peter and Susan, who are both glad to hear of Caspian’s wellbeing and sad to know that none of them will ever be returning to Narnia. They are comforted by the knowledge that they can find Aslan on Earth in another form, and dedicate themselves to searching. In the meantime, Lucy receives her Hogwarts letter.


	6. The Pevensies and Justice for Harry's Dogfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous criminal has escaped and the Pevensies find themselves mixed up in their friend Harry's issues once again.

Sirius Black escapes, and the Pevensies are concerned for their friend Harry. But all they can do for now is attend school. When the dementors enter the train, Lucy and Edmund spin a ward of light and love which causes the creatures to pass them by. At Hogwarts, Lucy is sorted into Gryffindor in a heartbeat (she does tell her siblings that the Hat had briefly considered Hufflepuff an option as well). Edmund and Luna are getting on splendidly as well, and she often joins him and his siblings. Susan is still something of an oddity in Slytherin, as her elegance and mannerisms are all quite Pureblood, but her words and heart are not. Peter, for all his confidence on the battlefield, is filled with stress about his OWLs, and spends every spare moment studying with his friends. The Pevensies do find the new Professor Lupin confusing, however. They figure out he’s a werewolf after Snape takes over his classes, but their only reference for werewolves are the Narnian ones who sided with the Witch. Professor Lupin clearly isn’t evil, though, so they’re content to keep their knowledge quiet.

When the Golden Trio comes to the Pevensies complaining about Malfoy and how he’s out to get the hippogriff Buckbeak, Susan says there’s not much she can do but make the boy look stupid, but promises to do so anyway. Her subtle influence permeates the house – “Really, you’d think young Malfoy was a beast himself, fighting for dominance, rather than a noble who knows how to pick fights. Honestly, a hippogriff? You’d think someone of his birth would want to pick a fight that promised more fun. Everyone knows a hippogriff can’t defend itself in court.” The case against Hagrid and his hippogriff mysteriously dies.

Then Sirius Black breaks into the Gryffindor tower, and the Pevensies are on edge. After all, Lucy lives there. They discuss setting up campus-wide wards, but Lucy asserts that they’re not needed, and that the greater danger comes from the dementors. Her siblings are confused, but Lucy’s having one of her Feelings, and she’s not about to be swayed. Those wicked creatures which feed on joy are an abomination, and so they spend their energy focusing on them. When Harry finds out about their research project, he offers them the basic background on the Patronus charm which he’s studying with Professor Lupin. However, their focus is a bit different than his, and now that he can sneak out, his weekends are spent in Hogsmeade.

Finals are basically over when Lucy feels something strange in the air finds Harry and Hermione hiding. She can feel the strange distortion around them and quickly wheedles out from them what’s going on. Hermione can hardly believe she’s breaking the laws of time travel as she finds herself explaining everything. Lucy gathers her siblings and tells them what needs to be done – Pettigrew must be caught, Lupin must be contained, Sirius must have justice, and the dementors need to go. Edmund immediately volunteers to take Sirius (“It’s a job for Susan or me, and I don’t think I can sweet-talk a werewolf.”), and Susan agrees to dance with the wolf (“Peter would put his foot in his mouth and Lucy would just try to play.”). Peter decides to take on the dementors (“I can certainly rally enough flash to keep them at bay.”), and Lucy will track Pettigrew (“I’ve always been good at talking to the Earth.”). Harry and Hermione decide they’ll follow Edmund when everyone splits up, since their job from Dumbledore was to help Sirius, and they know where he’ll end up.

Lucy’s the first to break off, saying that she’ll send a Thestral for Sirius if necessary before slipping into the Forbidden Forest. “Will she be alright by herself?” Harry asks, but her siblings don’t seem worried. Peter’s the next to go, wanting to draw the dementors far from his friends before they even become a problem. The flashes of gold and the lion’s roar in the distance mean he must be doing fine. When they watch the original group leave the Shrieking Shack, Susan casts an illusion over them to keep them from the humans’ sight, while Edmund works on the scents and sounds. Lupin transforms, and Sirius and Pettigrew do as well. Edmund compels Sirius his way with a spell, and Susan, cloaked in protective magic, sings her Narnian song like she did to the basilisk, as Harry and Hermione follow Edmund. Edmund nudges Sirius toward the Forbidden Forest, which is moving toward them. Lucy holds a squirming rat in her hands, and the trees dance at her side.

As Sirius demands to know what’s going on, Lucy shushes him and asks him to have faith. Edmund tells time-travelling Harry and Hermione to return to Dumbledore and tell him to go to the main hall with the officials. The two protest, and Hermione’s worried about time paradoxes, and Lucy tells them to have faith that everything will be alright, since everything is in Aslan’s paws. They don’t understand, but they feel reassured and do as they’re told. “We are creating a bit of a paradox, you know,” Edmund tells Lucy when they’re gone. Lucy shrugs and says that nothing is impossible. Susan meets them with the slowly-waking Snape, and Peter’s there as well, looking worn but satisfied. Sirius is confused, but at Edmund’s insistence takes the rat and goes with them.

Fudge’s first reaction is to call the dementors, but no one can find them. After Pettigrew is exposed with Dumbledore as witness, Sirius is a free man. Fudge is humiliated and furious, but can do nothing except send Pettigrew to Azkaban and take his leave. Snape is furious and petty as well, and reveals Lupin’s condition the next morning. The next day, the Pevensies are called to Dumbledore’s office with Harry and Hermione, for Dumbledore remembers the two different versions of what happened that night. “How?” he wants to know. 

“Aslan,” says Lucy, and none of the others will give another explanation.

“Even the dementors and the sleeping werewolf who hadn’t taken his potion?” he asks. “Even the prophecy made by Sybil Trelawney?”

The Pevensies don’t put too much stock in prophecies, but if it’s meant to happen, they’re sure it’ll happen, one way or another. No one knows that that night, a certain Barty Crouch Jr. escapes his father’s house elf, seeking the shell of his Dark Lord.


End file.
